Should I be sorry?
by Animelover0420
Summary: Kisuke might have taken it a step too ffar with his beloved neko wife Carmen. Will thing's stay the same between them? Would they want it too?


"Damn it Kisuke!" The neko's voice rang through out the newly rented aparment. Kisuke looked over his shoulder with a goofy grin plastered on his face into the cold icy stare of his wife. "What the hell is this?!" Carmen yelled holding a very revealing, purple bikini. "Where the hell are my closthes?!" Carmen fumed gritting her teeth. "I thought the new clothes I bought would be much nicer. They complement your body so well." Kisuke explianed. "Clothes! All you packed was this bikini, and something that can't be classified as clothing." The neko glared down at her husband. Kisuke just continued with his smile. "But it would look so well on you. You have such a nice body." He told the neko trying to calm her. "No Kisuke this is too far! I'm getting tired of your childish games." Carmen replied remembering the event's just minutes before.

~"Carma-chan! Please stop. I was only playing!" Kisuke ran after a soaking wet neko. "Don't follow me! You know I hate water." Carmen replied drying herself off after slamming the door shut in his face. 'Idiot. Just because he wanted to see how good I look wet doesn't mean he has the right to dump water on me.' Carmen thought.~

~"Your so cute when your angry." Kisuke teased poking his wife again aiming closer each time to the back of her neck where her pressure point was. "You touch it I'll...!" Carmen tried to say, but jumped as Kisuke touched her pressure point. She whirled around, and kicked him in the face before leaving, grumbling to herself.~

"I'm going out for some freash air...ALONE Kisuke." Carmen hissed the last part before walking out the door, and leaving the stunned man behind. "Carma-chan!" Kisuke yelled, but got the door slammed shut as his response. 'I really messed up this time. How will you fix this one.' Kisuke thought to himself before grabbing his hat, and rushing out the door after the one he truly loved. Carmen heard the footstep's behind her, and sighed before slowly turning. "I thought I said...!" Carmen was saying, but got cut off as warm lip's pressed against her's, and strong arm's wrapped around her small frame. "Kisuke..." Carmen murmmered into her husband's mouth as he swiftly picked her up, and took her back to the room not breaking the kiss.

Carmen felt the feather like hand's quickly, and expertly slip under her shirt to un-do her bra strap as she was gently laid on the bed. "Kisuke..." Carmen mewled to her husband as her bra strap was un-done, and her shirt beggining to come off. "Aren't you going to apologies?" Carmen asked looking up into Kisuke's lust filled orb's. "Should I be sorry?" Kisuke asked with a grin on his face as he began to trail kisses over the newly exposed skin. "..S...Stop toying with me..." Carmen panted under the man. "Oh this isn't toying my love. But if you wish." he replied slowly pulling down her skirt, and panties along with it. "I could alway's hurry up, but you have to beg for it." Kisuke chuckled. "I'm not a damn dog...!" Carmen exclaimed about to continue, but stopped, and moaned as Kisuke rubbed a hand against her area.

"Beg." Kisuke told her as he began to tease her with a finger, occasionally brushing her entrance. Carmen mewled in protest under him, growling slightly. "Please...enter me..." Carmen said her face flushing in embarrassment. Kisuke grinned, and took off his clothes. "Well since you asked so nicely." Kisuke chuckled as he finished un-dressing, casting his clothes aside. He spread her leg's apart, and looked down smirking a bit. "I haven't even started, and your all wet." he said pushing a finger in, and begginning to prepare her. "Shut up." Carmen growled softly looking away as she was quickly accustomed to his preparing her. Kisuke pulled his finger's, and looked down at her. "Ready?" he asked putting himself in-front of her entrance. Carmen nodded, and moaned as Kisuke's thick member pushed into her until it was completely enveloped.

"Your so tight Carma-chan." Kisuke teased letting the neko adjust. "You can move now." Carmen told him as the pace began slow, but slowly began to speed up until he was thrusting deep inside her. "Kisuke...i'm going too..." Carmen whimpered, but never finished as she orgasimned which brought Kisuke to let his seed deep in her. "That was wonderful." Carmen whispered to her lover. "I'll be sure to get you mad again." Kisuke murmmered pulling out, and lying next to her. "So can we stay the same as alway's." Carmen asked. "Nope." Kisuke replied griining as he looked over. "Cause i'm going to a 1000 times worse." he chuckled snuggling up next to her.


End file.
